


love today for tomorrow we die

by ilen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: у донхека зрачки, когда он на капитана смотрит, едва ли не во всю радужку – две черные дыры, и марк всерьез размышляет о том, как рассказать, что в бездне он в очередной раз видит свое отражение.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	love today for tomorrow we die

**Author's Note:**

> чудесная yerm перевела эту работу на английский!  
> я буду очень рада, если вы прочитаете и перевод тоже, а еще поддержите ltftwd на ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189224
> 
> работа написана на вечер скетчей в паблике: https://vk.com/nct_sketchbook  
> пост с обложкой от организатора: https://vk.com/wall-166551983_294
> 
> twitter：@/nanitheffuck

* * *

— Три, два, один… начали!  
В кадре маленькой, практически допотопной камеры появляется усталое лицо мужчины. Он улыбается беспомощно, чуть закатывая глаза, и смешно морщит нос. И это так диссонирует с пробивающейся на висках сединой, что оператор не может сдержаться: усмехается шумно, но тут же серьезно откашливается.  
— Итак, представьтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Господи, Донхек, — мужчина теперь закатывает глаза уж совсем очевидно, но все еще продолжает мягко улыбаться. — Ты серьезно?  
— Серьезнее некуда, давай же.  
Человек в кадре снова морщит нос, неловко зачесывая ладонью волосы со лба, и все-таки берет эмоции под контроль, серьезно глядя в камеру.  
— Марк Ли, сорок три года, — вздыхает глубоко, чуть хмурясь. — Пилот высшего ранга Объеденной Космической Программы планеты Земля, Капитан корабля NEO-CT0127.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

В тренировочном корпусе с самого утра все поднято на уши: сегодня формируются группы для финального этапа подготовки, и к каждой из них будет приставлен будущий капитан. Донхек взволнован ровно настолько, насколько это вообще возможно: он так и не смог заснуть ночью, и теперь его немного потряхивает — и нервозностью, и банальной усталостью. Он смотрит на темноволосого тощего мальчишку с острыми скулами и бледными, искусанными губами, который внимательно слушает наставления от первого лейтенанта третьего тренировочного корпуса Ли Тэена, и заранее думает, что с ним будет сложно. Поэтому, когда их будущий капитан подходит к группе, Донхек тоже прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь неуместное.  
— Марк Ли, семнадцать лет, курсант Военно-космической Академии Канады. Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся.  
Например, что нет, скорее всего, именно с ним Донхек не сработается.  
Возможно, это все-таки вылез подростковый максимализм. Донхек не уверен: он просто внимательно смотрит на чужое напряженное серьезное лицо, пока остальные по очереди представляются, и едва держится, чтобы не скорчить раздосадованную физиономию. Потому что да, никто ему не обещал развлекательную экскурсию в космос, но под руководством этого, очевидно, правильного до абсурда, упертого мальчишки все точно превратится в окончательный кошмар. Поэтому, когда до Донхека доходит очередь, он делает шаг вперед и монотонно выдает:  
— Ли Донхек, шестнадцать лет, ответственный за научную деятельность и техническое оснащение, - и тут же отступает обратно.  
Вообще-то, он не просто ответственный. Он, между прочим, здесь гений — и это не какое-то красивое преувеличение, это просто факт. Не самый выдающийся, потому что гениев здесь собрали по одному на каждую из будущих групп, но все же.  
Он читает этого Марка Ли в малейших проявлениях мимики или интонациях голоса, и все-таки замечает, как после его представления молодой капитан нервно сглатывает: острый кадык делает отчаянный прыжок над туго завязанным темно-синем галстуком. Донхек отдает себе отчет в том, что это может быть реакцией на какой угодно из раздражителей, которых для тощего мальчишки здесь полно, но все же позволяет себе допустить, что Марк Ли не имел раньше дела с гениями и боится начинать.  
И Донхек не может сдержать короткой ухмылки.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Что же, Капитан, давайте обойдемся без банальных вопросов, — мужчина в кадре едва заметно усмехается. — Скажите, сложно вам было попасть в эту программу? Не хотелось ли в какой-то момент уйти?

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

Марку восемнадцать — совсем мало по любым вообще меркам, но он старается, потому что его отец на него рассчитывает. Он старается с самого детства, учится, тренируется и не дает себе никаких послаблений, чтобы попасть в программу по спасению человечества. Это звучит слишком пафосно, но самая большая ирония в том, что весь этот пафос — оправдан. У людей теперь нет шанса на ошибку.  
У Марка — тоже.  
Но вот уже год под его руководством находится Ли Донхек, и кроме как ошибкой, назвать его никак больше просто не получается.  
Потому что Ли Донхек — сбой в системе, катастрофа. Маленький непослушный мальчишка, которого природа, почему-то, одарила слишком высоким интеллектом. Ему плевать на правила и на серьезность ситуации, и иногда Марк совсем не понимает, как его вообще взяли на такую ответственную миссию.  
Не понимает до того момента, как в один из тренировочных дней Донхек, когда вся команда ужасно лажает, не вытаскивает их предполагаемый корабль из неминуемого крушения.  
Марку приходится признать — Донхек полезен.  
Только вся его полезность разбивается о просто феноменальное нежелание подчиняться прямым приказам. Марк говорит:  
— Донхек, на тебе ответственность за стабилизацию жизнеобеспечения.  
А тот в ответ только усмехается криво, и лезет в навигацию и разработку маршрута. И так из раза в раз.  
И то, что в какой-то момент Марк действительно не выдерживает: хватает наглого мальчишку за предплечье и выводит из тренировочного павильона практически силой прямо посреди упражнения, кажется, вообще никого не удивляет. Даже самого Донхека, который пугающе послушно вышагивает за совершенно очевидно взбешенным капитаном и ни слова не говорит против.  
Марк останавливается в тупике одной из многочисленных ветвей коридора, и смотрит зло из-под нахмуренных бровей:  
— Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной?  
Донхек тоже смотрит — показательно по сторонам. Специально не складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте, вместо этого отбивая спокойный ритм пальцами правой руки по бедру, и чуть улыбается. Самодовольно.  
— Что-то не так, Кэп?  
Марку хочется выть. Совершенно буквально в голос выть, потому что он чувствует свое полное перед Донхеком бессилие.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты должен подчиняться моим приказам, иначе все наше задание провалится?  
Донхек, наконец, смотрит Марку прямо в глаза.  
— Понимаю, — говорит тихо и серьезно. — Еще как понимаю, но я не виноват, что твои приказы слишком часто не отвечают запросам максимальной продуктивности.  
У него темные синяки под глазами из-за постоянного недосыпа, сеченые концы на высветленной взъерошенной челке и, кажется, бездна вместо зрачков. И, глядя в них, Марк впервые задумывается о том, что даже самых отчаянных его стараний может оказаться недостаточно.  
Он устало зачесывает волосы ладонью и смотрит в ответ погасшим, абсолютно спокойным взглядом.  
— Ты можешь говорить мне об этом до того, как что-то сделать, ты в курсе?  
Марк совсем не ожидает, что на его вопрос Донхек тоже весь разом сдуется, сразу становясь чуть ли не в два раза меньше в размерах — по ощущениям, так уж точно — и устало выдохнет короткое:  
— А что, ты прислушаешься?  
Марк не ожидает.  
Поэтому выдыхает шумно, и морщит привычно нос: глаза предательски щиплет накопленным напряжением. Донхек перед ним — гений или кто он там, какая разница — стоит с тяжело опущенными плечами и точно также устало дышит. Такой же ребенок.  
— К тебе — да, — произносит Марк, и только через секунду в полной мере осознает, насколько серьезен. — Мы в одной команде, ты помнишь, Донхек?

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Нет, никогда в жизни мне не хотелось, чтобы что-то сложилось иначе, — мужчина обезоруживающе улыбается, и камера совершенно очевидно дергается, теряя фокус из-за невнимательности оператора.  
— Хорошо, допустим, — голос интервьюера чуть дрожит. — Тогда расскажите нам, Капитан, о вашем самом счастливом воспоминании с Земли.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

Осень в этом году выдалась солнечная. Красивая — всеми оттенками золотого и красного. Марк в который раз за последние две недели сбегает с территории комплекса перед самым рассветом и шуршит опавшими листьями под ногами до самого озера, которое находится в двадцати минутах ходьбы от лагеря. Туман ложится на округу мягкой вуалью, и Марк не уверен, но ему кажется, что именно эта осень и именно в предрассветные часы — одна из самых величественных и прекрасных вещей, которые он видел в своей жизни.  
Он доходит до самой кромки водной глади и глубоко вдыхает сырой стылый воздух полной грудью, сильно зажмуриваясь. Марку страшно даже представить, что чуть меньше чем через год они покинут эту планету и не увидят ее больше никогда. Он так бесконечно любит Землю.  
Но впервые за все свои несанкционированные вылазки он слышит поблизости хруст веток.  
Марку приходится пролезть через густую заросль кустарника, чтобы увидеть Донхека, сидящего прямо на земле в серых тренировочных брюках и такой же футболке, беззащитно поджавшего колени к груди и смотрящего на ровную гладь озера.  
Ему почти стыдно прерывать чужое уединение, но он все же выдыхает тихое:  
— Донхек?  
И тут же получает в ответ напуганный взгляд.  
— Кэп?  
Марк неловко дергает плечом и взглядом спрашивает, можно ли присесть рядом.  
Земля уже совсем холодная, и зябкие мурашки на предплечьях Донхека сразу же бросаются в глаза, не давая покоя, поэтому Марк не слишком задумывается, стягивая с себя толстовку. Просто накидывает ее на тощие плечи и только после этого осознает, что сделал.  
Но Донхек не против, кажется. Руки в рукава просовывает и на пару секунд замирает, утыкаясь носом в ворот, а потом улыбается мягко уголками губ.  
— Это снова не продуктивно, Кэп, — произносит с привычной насмешкой в голосе. — Теперь замерзнешь ты.  
На Марке — простая черная борцовка. Только у него за плечами годы военной подготовки, которые позволяют сейчас просто отмахнуться от чужого беспокойства.  
— Я не замерзну.  
Он произносит это уверенно, но Донхек чуть наклоняет голову влево, как делает это всегда, когда заинтересован чем-либо, и смотрит пристально-пристально. Так, что Марк практически чувствует, как начинают гореть кончики его ушей.  
— Серьезно не замерзну, Донхек.  
Мальчишка смешливо фыркает. Улыбается так, будто Марк перед ним — глупый совсем ребенок, который не может понять очередную элементарную вещь.  
Возможно, так и есть.  
Потому что Марк действительно не понимает, зачем Донхек с театральным вздохом поднимается и смотрит сверху вниз так, как делает это, когда просчитывает в уме вероятности посреди упражнения на полигоне. Смотрит так, что у Марка по спине вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки.  
Он неосознанно пытается их скинуть: ведет голыми плечами, и только после этого замечает, что Донхек теперь довольно улыбается.  
Пришел к какому-то решению, Марк знает это выражение.  
Чего он не знает: почему решением Донхека оказывается усесться за спиной, разведя ноги в стороны. Он тянет Марка на себя, натягивая края толстовки на чужие плечи, и утыкается холодным сопящим носом под выступающим позвонком у Марка в основании шеи.  
— Вот это — продуктивно, — бормочет едва слышно, губами мажа по коже.  
Донхек обнимает своего капитана поверх рук, сцепив ладони на чужом животе, и в такой позе у Марка не вышло бы обернуться, не разорвав объятия. А Марку совсем не хочется их разрывать.  
Поэтому он покорно расслабляется, чуть откидываясь назад, и прикрывает глаза.  
На другом берегу крикливо шумит огромная стая птиц, готовящаяся к отлету куда-то на юг, и Марк отсчитывает секунды горячими выдохами Донхека, который так и не поднял головы.  
Он все еще — сбой в системе и катастрофа, только теперь — в личной системе Марка Ли.  
— Я понятия не имею, что и как происходит у гениев в голове, — Марк говорит это, все так же не открывая глаз. — Поэтому давай ты просто скажешь мне, что это значит. Просто и прямо.  
— Капитан что, признает свое бессилие? — Донхек снова фыркает, но обнимает еще крепче, будто боясь, что Марк все-таки решит отодвинуться.  
— Перед тобой — полное.  
Но Марк не решит. Он осторожно шевелится, чтобы спустить ладони Донхека ниже и накрыть их своими, и откидывает голову назад на чужое плечо.  
Донхек ничего не отвечает. Дышит сбито и часто, а потом касается губами осознанно — чужой шеи, по острой линии челюсти, в щеку. Марк поворачивает голову — в губы.  
Стая птиц с криками взмывает в небо, а когда становится тихо, Марк все же открывает глаза, чтобы встретиться с привычно насмешливым, но таким беспомощно нежным взглядом Донхека.  
— Мне все еще нужно отвечать, что и как происходит в моей голове?

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

Оператор прокашливается.  
Мужчина в кадре улыбается спокойной улыбкой и ничего не говорит — смотрит только куда-то поверх объектива.  
— Капитан, смотрите в камеру! — наигранно возмущается оператор, но тут же меняет тон на серьезный. — Что для вас было самым сложным, когда вы покидали Землю?

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

После прощальных выходных с семьей двадцатилетний капитан Марк Ли возвращается в комплекс откровенно зареванным, но никто даже в мыслях не может его винить. Поэтому о его внешнем виде не звучит ни слова ровно до того момента, как Марк заходит в их с Донхеком комнату.  
— Кэп, ты что, проплакал все два дня?  
Донхек сидит на письменном столе своего соседа по пояс голый и бездумно мотает ногами. Его волосы выкрашены в натуральный темный, а по острой ключице прописью вьется live to day for tomorrow we die — и это, если честно, выглядит настолько хорошо, что у Марка сбивается дыхание. Кажется, Донхек это прекрасно понимает: улыбается хитро, и спрыгивает со стола, медленно потягиваясь.  
— Не все, — Марк отвечает с опозданием. — Ты сделал тату.  
Он отворачивается, чтобы скинуть рюкзак на кровать — объемный и тяжелый, потому что в этот раз Марк забрал из дома некоторые памятные вещи.  
— Ты потрясающе наблюдателен, — выдыхает Донхек Марку в спину, подкравшись почти бесшумно. — Подумал, что больше возможности у меня не будет. Нравится?  
Марку нравится, еще как нравится. Он разворачивается, сразу же укладывая ладони на донхековы бока. Смотрит пристально — вокруг букв заметно покраснение, и думает, должен ли Донхек так сразу оставлять татуировку открытой.  
— Ты так хотел похвастаться, что снял повязку — или что у тебя должно на ней быть?  
— Это все, что тебя волнует? — Донхек забавно хмурит брови, изображая высшую степень оскорбления, и выпячивает по-детски нижнюю губу, которую Марк тут же мягко прикусывает своими.  
— Меня волнуешь ты, — ласково трется кончиком носа о чужой. — И как только она полностью заживет, я собираюсь выцеловать каждую букву.  
— Это будет уже на корабле, — тихо проговаривает Донхек и чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Марку в глаза. Он кончиками пальцев обводит опухшие покрасневшие веки и осторожно улыбается. — Мой Капитан, оказывается, плакса.  
Он говорит это с вопросом, и Марк уже достаточно хорошо Донхека изучил, чтобы читать за его постоянными насмешками настоящий смысл. Поэтому он кошкой толкается в чужую ладонь щекой, требуя продолжения ласки, и устало закрывает глаза.  
— Просто осознал, что больше никогда никого из них не увижу. Как ты с этим справляешься? — Марк не добавляет «так легко», но оно осязаемо повисает в воздухе.  
А Донхек в ответ только фыркает непонятно, а потом болезненно поджимает губы. У него подрагивают крылья носа и настолько очевидно сбивается дыхание, что Марк обнимает крепче, зарываясь пальцами правой руки в темные чуть вьющиеся волосы.  
— Понял, — произносит тихо. — Ты не справляешься, я понял.  
Донхек тихо хмыкает.  
— Когда мы в первый раз выйдем из киберсна, наши родители уже состарятся, во второй — на Земле не останется в живых никого из тех, кого мы знали. И, если расчеты верны, то к моменту третьего нашего пробуждения Земли как планеты, которую мы знаем, уже не будет, - он проговаривает все это монотонно, как строчки из заученного наизусть параграфа, а сам жмется ближе и пальцами цепляется за маркову футболку. — Так что да, я не справляюсь. Не думаю, что вообще кто-либо здесь — справляется.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Подожди, Донхек, — мужчина трет переносицу подушечками большого и указательного пальцев, а потом снова смотрит поверх объектива камеры. — Ты можешь мне хотя бы сказать, ради чего это?  
Изображение тут же сбивается, а потом камера остается лежать на столе, снимая, как к сидящему на кровати мужчине подходит другой. Он хитро усмехается и коротко целует Капитана в кончик носа.  
— Есть такая вероятность, мой дорогой Кэп, что мы с тобой последние представители человечества. Большая вероятность, — мужчина поправляет сидящему волосы, а потом придирчиво оглядывает, кажется, оставаясь довольным результатом. — Мне кажется, мы должны как-то отметиться.  
Он произносит это с улыбкой, но на последней фразе голос все-таки немного подводит.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

Когда Донхек просыпается во второй раз, он сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Во-первых, потому что приборы показывают, что пробуждение произошло раньше положенного срока. Во-вторых, потому что Марк сидит рядом с его капсулой и глаза у него — красные, воспаленные.  
У Донхека не получается из множества возможных и самых вероятных причин выбрать хоть одну действительно правдоподобную, поэтому все, что он делает — поднимает тяжело руку, чтобы коснуться Марка. Даже такое простое движение сразу после пробуждения дается с трудом, но, по крайней мере, его достаточно, чтобы привлечь к себе чужое внимание.  
— Донхек? — Марк тут же подскакивает, начиная суетиться. — Ты как, в порядке?  
Система безопасности корабля была с самого начала запрограммирована так, что при всех возможных угрозах или непредвиденных ситуациях капсула Капитана запускала процесс пробуждения автоматически. И это объясняет, почему Марк Донхека разбудил, но никак не поясняет его странной обеспокоенности.  
— А не должен быть? — все же осторожно уточняет Донхек, и при этом вопросе в груди противно все холодеет предчувствием, что ответ ему совсем не понравится.  
Потому что Марк тут же опускается обратно, словно его разом лишили всех сил, и зарывается пальцами в спутанные волосы.  
— Марк?  
Донхеку становится страшно не на шутку. Он пытается хотя бы приподняться, но Марк тут же поднимает взгляд, слабо качая головой — не надо.  
— Я н-не знаю, как можно было так просчитаться, — он начинает сбивчиво. — Но, кажется, мы попали в какое-то сильное магнитное поле, потому что все системы разом дали сбой. Ты, наверное, сможешь во всем разобраться, но-  
Капитан снова замолкает, опуская голову и смотря пустым взглядом в пол.  
— Но другие капсулы, — с кончика его носа срывается первая соленая капля. — Все мертвы, Донхек. Остались только мы.  
Да, такой вариант Донхек успел за эти пару минут просчитать тоже, только, почему-то, это совсем не подготовило его к реальности. Он снова поднимает руку, привлекая внимание Марка, и просит слабо:  
— Вытащи меня отсюда.  
Потому что дожидаться, пока состояние организма стабилизируется, и при этом видеть полностью поломанного Капитана перед собой — для Донхека это слишком. Как и для Марка, впрочем: он тут же поднимается, осторожно подхватывая младшего на руки, и прижимает к себе, советуя закрыть глаза.  
И сколько бы ни было в Донхеке природного упрямства, в этот раз он действительно беспрекословно слушается, только все равно успевает увидеть другие капсулы, прежде чем утыкается носом в основание шеи Марка.  
— Они проснулись и задохнулись в них, — говорит просто ради того, чтобы это прозвучало. Чтобы можно было попробовать услышать это со стороны.  
Марк в ответ только сильнее к себе прижимает и быстрым шагом направляется к выходу. Он не говорит ничего, но Донхек и так догадывается, что сейчас Капитан винит себя не только в произошедшем, но и в том, что.  
— Если бы умер и ты, я просто, — договорить ему не дают чужие пальцы на губах. Донхек устало качает головой и одними губами произносит:  
— Молчи, ладно?  
Марк покорно замолкает, целуя прижатые к его губам пальцы.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Хорошо, допустим, — мужчина усмехается, но все-таки расслабляется, откидываясь спиной к стене. — Но почему тогда только я отвечаю на все эти вопросы?  
— О, мой дорогой, все очень просто, — оператор усмехается за кадром. — Потому что ты — Капитан.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Ты знаешь, то, что ты Капитан, не дает тебе права решать все самому, — Донхек замолкает на мгновение, глядя в потемневшие глаза Марка. — Ладно, возможно раньше — давало. Но не теперь.  
— Я не решаю все сам, Донхек, я просто делаю то, для чего мы здесь.  
— Даже если это больше не имеет смысла?  
Марк осекается заготовленной фразой, и дважды глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем спокойно уточнить:  
— А что имеет, а?  
Донхек осекается тоже.  
Сообщение о гибели Земли было получено два года назад. Чуть раньше Донхеку удалось поймать сигналы крушений с нескольких других кораблей NEO-CT, а два месяца назад он поймал странный сигнал с корабля Ренджуна, после чего связь с ним восстановить больше не удалось.  
Так что по факту они остались действительно вдвоем, возможно, последние два человека во всей вселенной.  
Донхек посвятил последние три года уточнению маршрута к планете, к которой был направлен их с Марком корабль, и после нескольких проверок обнаружил, что прямо на их пути находится совсем молодая черная дыра, которую не смогли обнаружить с Земли и, естественно, не учитывали ни в каких расчетах. Чтобы обогнуть ее, не попав в гравитационное поле, и сохранить при этом маршрут, у их корабля банально не хватит энергетических ресурсов.  
И поэтому Донхек не знает ответа на вопрос Марка, и уж точно не знает, что именно в такой ситуации можно расценить правильным решением. Об этом не писали в учебниках, знаете ли.  
Но он смотрит на беспомощно ссутулившегося Капитана, своего Капитана, и думает, что, возможно, привычные человеческие понятия уже давно для них двоих обесценились.  
— В тебе есть смысл, — говорит он, наконец, подходя ближе и подцепляя ладонью чужую. — Во мне.  
— В нас? — Марк устало вздыхает. — Не думаешь, что это слегка — вот совсем капельку — эгоистично?  
Он хмурится сердито, будто ему не двадцать семь, а все восемьдесят, но руку не вырывает. Поэтому Донхек смелеет на порядок и прижимается уже совсем вплотную, выдыхая прямо в чужие губы:  
— Расскажи мне, кто нас сможет осудить.  
Марк до сих пор не верит, что Донхеку доверилось целое человечество, а он вот так просто предлагает от этого отмахнуться, но, на самом деле, не чувствует никакой вины, когда просовывает ладони в задние карманы донхековых форменных брюк и отвечает на поцелуй.  
— То есть ты предлагаешь бросить корабль, — все-таки уточняет он, когда дыхания перестает хватать и приходится отстраниться. — И спрыгнуть в черную дыру?  
— Ты, конечно, ужасно все исковеркал, но да, я предлагаю это, — Донхек криво усмехается и все же отступает назад, чтобы взять со стола планшет с расчетами.  
Марк честно не представляет, зачем они ему, когда он ничего в этом не понимает, но все равно покорно смотрит, пока Донхек объясняет.  
— Видишь, мы подойдем к точке невозврата, после которой уже не будет шанса вырваться, через шестнадцать лет. У нас нет достаточного запаса энергии, чтобы обогнуть эту дыру, поэтому все, что у нас выйдет — сменить курс и застрять где-то в другой вселенной самым большим куском генетического мусора, который человечеству даже после смерти удалось закинуть супер далеко. Это не продуктивно, понимаешь?  
Он ловко переключает параметры, вырисовывая другой график.  
— А теперь смотри сюда. Прямо перед точкой невозврата есть большая газовая планета, а за ней — я думаю, это кротовая нора. Я просчитал кучу дерьма, Марк, и серьезно — если это не она, то я вообще не могу предположить, что.  
У Донхека опасно блестят глаза, поэтому Марк предпочитает ничего не говорить — только мягко касается чужой ладони, держащей планшет, и спокойно кивает.  
— Мы можем разогнать наш корабль по орбите этой планеты, чтобы набрать достаточную скорость и проскочить в кротовину.  
— Подожди, Донхек, — Капитан непонимающе хмурится. — Как это увеличивает шансы на успех нашей миссии?  
— Сомнительно увеличивает, — тут же сдувается младший, задумчиво почесывая кончик носа. — Слишком много неизвестных даже для меня, но с теми данными, которые я получил от Джемина четыре года назад, я могу предположить, что эта кротовая дыра выведет именно к ним. Параметры и излучение идентичны. Я не знаю, вероятность примерно семнадцать процентов.  
— Мы не знаем, живы ли они.  
— Ну, мы вообще ничего больше не знаем, не так ли? — Донхек выключает планшет, откладывая его обратно на стол, и устало улыбается. — Но Ренджун — та еще способная задница, а Джемин пару раз смог уделать меня в уравнениях. Кроме того, там была жива вся команда, включая биохимика Джено и специалиста по генетике Джухен. У них банально больше шансов, чем есть у нас. Но да, я признаю, что это будет самая глупая авантюра в истории человечества.  
Марк усмехается тоже.  
— Но ты не хочешь увидеть, окупится ли она.  
— Абсолютно нет, — Донхек морщит забавно нос, явно переняв эту привычку от старшего, и добавляет. — Перед нами черная дыра, Марк. Никто из людей так и не узнал, что в ней — мы просто не можем не попробовать.  
— Мы можем понадобиться здесь, на корабле.  
— А можем умереть вместе с ним, потому что шансов на это при прохождении кротовины больше, чем на успех.  
— Мы просто забросим его туда, а сами полетим на пилотнике прямиком в гравитационную жопу?  
— Да, мы сделаем это, — Донхек гордо кивает, а потом слишком неуверенно заглядывает Марку в глаза. — Я сделаю. Что сделаешь ты — решаешь ты сам.  
Он в этот момент выглядит таким беззащитным, что Марк не выдерживает: притягивает его резко к себе и тычется носом в надутую обиженно щеку, прежде чем ответить.  
— Глупости говоришь. Мы в одной команде, ты помнишь?

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Так вот, расскажите нам, Капитан, о вашем самом счастливом дне на корабле.  
— Каждый день с тобой, Донхек, — усмехается мужчина.  
— Нет, Капитан, будьте серьезнее, — в голосе оператора тоже слышится улыбка. — Выберите какой-то один, самый-самый.  
Зум увеличивается, выхватывая нахмуренные задумчиво брови, а потом съезжает на губы, на мгновение теряя фокусировку.  
— Есть возможность, что вот это увидит Ренджун?  
— Ага, и все потомки человечества, если таковые случатся.  
— Тогда у меня есть один день. Самый-самый.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

Защитные ставни открыты вот уже вторые сутки, потому что корабль проходит вблизи огромной космической туманности — и, вероятно, это самое прекрасное из того, что Марк увидел за все время их путешествия.  
Поэтому он натащил из спален одеял и подушек, чтобы устроится прямо у смотровых панорамных иллюминаторов, и заставил Донхека бросить все свои нескончаемые расчеты. Не то, чтобы тот хоть немного сопротивлялся, на самом деле.  
Донхек красивый. Лежит, зацелованный и откровенно залюбленный — именно такой, каким должен быть, по мнению Марка, постоянно. У него по смуглой коже акварельными цветами бездумно наляпаны засосы, и это можно назвать искусством.  
— Ты так пялишься, просто ужас, — Донхек перестает делать вид, что увлечен туманностью, и откидывается на спину, заглядывая в глаза лежащего рядом Капитана.  
— Тебе нравится, — даже не спрашивает Марк. Он осознает, что его взгляд снова соскальзывает на чужие губы, но даже не собирается что-то с этим делать.  
— Тут ты, конечно, угадал.  
Донхек первым тянется навстречу: лижется коротко Марку в губы, а потом языком внутрь проскальзывает, сразу же задавая темп поцелуя. Рваный и сбитый.  
Марк не против — позволяет вести, только на себя настойчиво тянет, вынуждая Донхека практически улечься сверху.  
— Ты красивый, — роняет между поцелуями. — Такой красивый, я не знаю, как мне могло так повезти.  
— Статистически, — с напускной серьезностью начинает Донхек, но Марк его тут же затыкает еще одним поцелуем, из-за чего у обоих не получается сдержать смеха. — Хорошо, тебе повезло.  
Марк удовлетворенно кивает, а потом облизывается коварно и ощутимо прикусывает татуированную ключицу. Тут же зализывает покраснение, оставляя на завтра еще пару неаккуратных клякс.  
— Я бы исправил livе на love.  
— А есть разница? — Донхек тоже усмехается, прежде чем наклониться и оставить на шее Марка еще один крупный засос, уравнивая счет.  
— С тобой — нет, — тот голову покорно запрокидывает, прикрывая веки. — Никакой разницы.  
У него под ресницами не менее яркие звезды, кажется, взрываются одна за другой, и это удивительно — спустя столько лет он все еще чувствует Донхека так.  
— Что красивее, я или та туманность? — шепчет младший прямо Марку в ухо, запуская по коже очередную стайку мурашек, а потом мягко прихватывает мочку губами, дожидаясь ответа.  
— Ты, — безо всякой борьбы сдается Капитан, потому что он действительно так думает. Но Донхек, почему-то, победно усмехается, и бодается носом с самодовольным:  
— А вот и не верно.  
Он упирается ладонями в пол по бокам от Марка и приподнимается, оглядывая его всего целиком таким взглядом, что вот это — уже и правда ужасно.  
— Что, признаешь поражение перед туманностью? — Капитан произносит это хрипло, потому что голос откровенно не слушается.  
— Нет. Потому что самое красивое здесь, — Донхек чуть хмурит брови, прикусывая на мгновение нижнюю губу, как делает это, когда решается сказать что-то очень серьезное. — Это ты.  
И Марк бы обычно на подобное заявление рассмеялся, но сейчас у него получается только снова потянуться за поцелуем, потому что любви к Донхеку — ее очень много. Она ощущается физически, как огромный воздушный шар под ребрами, как несколько перегрузок подряд, после которых не выходит ровно дышать. Она ощущается сильнее, чем все страхи, которые Марк в своей жизни испытывал — а их было просто бесконечно много.  
Любовь к Донхеку, кажется, единственная постоянная в жизни Марка, и эта постоянная оправдывает существование всех переменных.  
Сам Донхек — смотрит поплывшим шальным взглядом. У него зрачки, когда он в такие моменты на Капитана смотрит, едва ли не во всю радужку — две черные дыры, и Марк всерьез размышляет о том, как рассказать, что в бездне он в очередной раз видит свое отражение.  
И ему не страшно.  
Он переворачивает их, усаживаясь Донхеку на бедра, и смотрит. Просто смотрит, забывая о существовании времени, потому что ему позволено. И потому что на него в ответ смотрят так же.  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — все-таки произносит он, решая, что вряд ли может быть момент подходящее.  
— Прямо подумал, — Донхек фыркает, но совсем слабовато, потому что сам под Марком нетерпеливо ерзает и губы то и дело бездумно облизывает.  
— Да, подумал, и как Капитан, я имею право нас обручить.  
Донхек недоуменно моргает, разом успокаиваясь. Смотрит с вопросом, и пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, прежде чем выдать:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это абсурдно.  
— Да, абсурдно, — Марк все прекрасно понимает, и особенно, что брак — это бессмысленная теперь условность, придуманная расой, которой больше нет. Но. — Ты не хочешь?  
Донхек еще раз заторможено моргает, а потом приподнимается и садится так, что Марк оказывается у него на коленях. Он ладонями ведет по чужой груди, останавливая обе над сердцем, и смотрит в ответ абсолютно открыто.  
— Хочу, — кивает три раза, будто подтверждая свои слова. — Я хочу.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Капитан, как вам не стыдно, нас могут услышать дети, — оператор задорно смеется, а потом опускает объектив на свою руку, где на безымянном пальце виднеется полоска металла. — Не думаю, что вам нужно знать из чего мы их сделали, но да, мы их сделали.  
На корабле внезапно раздается пронзительный звук, и мужчина тут же подскакивает с кровати.  
— Закругляйся, Донхек, через пару часов мы наберем нужную скорость, чтобы отправить корабль в кротовину.  
Капитан выходит из спальни, а Донхек со спокойной улыбкой на лице устанавливает камеру на штатив и садится напротив.  
— Я не знаю, — прокашливается. — Я не знаю, какой в этом видео смысл, если быть совсем уж честным. Я вообще, кажется, не знаю практически ничего. С самого начала и до конца — затея была абсурдная. Последняя сырая попытка человечества спасти себя из ямы, которую сами же и вырыли. Но я не чувствую за это ответственности.  
Мужчина устало вздыхает, откидываясь к стене, и утыкается взглядом куда-то поверх объектива.  
— Хотя, конечно, мне льстит, что я здесь и сейчас снимаю самую значимую киноленту в истории человечества, — губы расплываются в довольной усмешке, а потом он выпрямляется, заглядывая в объектив полным серьезности взглядом. — Если корабль все-таки уцелеет, то я закодировал все так, что прежде всего вы увидите именно это видео. Потому что за эти годы, что я провел с Марком и мыслью, что, возможно, мы последние два человека во всех вселенных сразу, я действительно разобрался только в одной вещи: все, что у людей было с самого начала и осталось до самого конца — это любовь. Так что первая вещь, которую вам следует узнать о человечестве:

несмотря на весь тот ужас, что мы натворили, до самого конца мы,  
больше, чаще, сильнее и важнее всего,  
любили.

⋆ ⋆ ⋆

— Донхек, ты серьезно нарисовал на стене капитанского мостика хуй перманентным маркером и написал, подожди, — Марк ошалело приглядывается, пока Донхек натягивает свой защитный костюм для внешних полетов. — Выкуси, Джемин, я залез в черную дыру?  
— Это постирония, Кэп, ничего ты так и не понял.

**Author's Note:**

> 181029


End file.
